Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${10q+6+6q-1}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {10q + 6q} + {6 - 1}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {16q} + {6 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {16q} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $16q+5$